Old Doll
by flavio-sexual
Summary: Feliciano never thought that one day, he would see his beautiful lover behind a glass case, lifeless like a porcelain doll. Character Death. ItaSeb/RomaSeb


**Alright, another story here. This time it's ItaSeb/RomaSeb. Honestly I really like Seborga but I also like hurting him in my fics/RPs. This was a gift for a friend on Tumblr when she drew me 2P!Romano for Valentine's day. Though this took until like months later when I finally got off my ass to do it, she was patient and nice qwq**

**Veneziano, Romano, and Seborga belong to Himaruya.**

* * *

The old house seemed to creak gently as the wind blew against it, making the shudders flutter against the wooden siding on the house. The candles inside flickered gently, casting a light around where they stood. Pools of melted wax surrounded the bottom of the candle, occasionally rippling when a drop of wax fell in. Though there were multiple candles around the house and in every room, the house still felt very dark and abandoned. It was silent for the most part until the sound of a sad song played in a violin slowly became noticeable. It was a low sound that sent shivers up anyone's spine that happened to hear the music, but it was because it was hauntingly beautiful. The music danced around the listener's ear, beckoning them to stand up to dance along.

Now you might be wondering who was living in the house, playing that mysterious music. The source of the music was a young man named Feliciano Vargas. He was in his early twenties, studying to become an artist. Or at least he was before the incident with his beloved. His once bright coffee colored eyes became dull and his ever-present smile had faded away after he found out what had happened to his precious lover. His love for art diminished, seeing that there was no point in becoming an artist if his main inspiration was gone. He spent his days locked up in his home, playing his sad song on the violin and walking through the empty halls.

You see, Feliciano had fallen in love with a young man that used to live in the town that he had grown up in. His name was Marcello Vargas and if you ever asked Feliciano how he had fallen in love with such a curious boy, he would tell you that Marcello was the most beautiful person he had ever met in his life. With bright olive colored eyes and strawberry blond hair, Marcello captured Feliciano's heart. His laughter was like church bells to his ears and his smile was like the brightest star that Feliciano had ever seen. His personality was just as beautiful as he was. Marcello was kind and funny. He was caring and very imaginative.

When they were kids, Marcello would always urge Feliciano to play pretend with him, especially on rainy days. They would make up different worlds and play different games with each other. It would always end up with Feliciano saving Marcello in some way. That was how it worked. Feliciano would be his hero and would protect him from any harm. He had promised him to always be there for his precious person. If any harm would come to him, he would be devastated and frustrated with himself that he could not have been able to prevent it.

Which brings us to the question asking about what happened to Marcello. Well, I will start at the beginning when the whole situation started so it makes more sense. Feliciano had an older brother named Lovino. He wasn't the most social person or the most friendly person to be around. He was quiet most of the time, but if you managed to get him to speak, it would most likely be a angry response. He always seemed like he was angry at something or just upset. This drove people away from him, including his own family.

Now when Marcello came over to see Feliciano, Lovino would stick around to watch them, slowly falling in love with the youngest as well. This love grew into an obsession as the three grew older and older. Lovino continued to be a social outcast, going unnoticed by Marcello. It burned him up inside to see Feliciano smile so much around him and he hated it. It wasn't fair that everyone loved Feliciano while he was left alone. He wanted Marcello to notice him and to see how much he desired him. He wanted him for himself so he could hold him and kiss him. Lovino loved Marcello so much to the point he would follow him.

Even as adults, this obsession continued to grow. Lovino had left to study medicine for a while before coming back, interested in the human anatomy. He studied so many books about the human body, gathering up all the information he could. He soon came up with a plan. There was a way to preserve human bodies and to keep them from rotting away to nothing. If he could figure out how to keep a body from rotting, he could kill Marcello and keep his body forever. Lovino was aware that he would never return the feelings since Feliciano was in the way, but he didn't care. If he couldn't have Marcello, no one could. It was simple as that.

It took many attempts to get the steps right, but Lovino found out how to preserve a human body. He even learned how to fix up their body to keep them looking beautiful and doll-like. He was filled with excitement when he realized that soon he would have Marcello all to himself. Or at least he would have his body. Who cared if Feliciano suffered because of the death of his beloved? Certainly not Lovino. It was payback for keeping him from ever speaking to Marcello. It was Lovino's revenge for being kept in the shadows as the black sheep of their family. It would be a sweet revenge for Lovino.

After he had found out the secret in preserving bodies, Lovino tricked Marcello into going into his home and served him some tea, telling him that Feliciano would arrive soon. In the tea, he had put in a drug that would put his beloved angel to sleep. Soon Marcello dropped the tea cup, letting it crash onto the wooden floor and its contents splash on impact. His body had fallen limp in the chair for the drug had worked quicker than Lovino had intended. He only sighed and shrugged before picking up his body and carrying him down to his basement where he did all his work.

Before starting the operation, Lovino stole a kiss from Marcello's petal like lips and smiled. He knew that he would be the last person to have seen him smile and talk. He was the last person to have felt the warmth of his hand. These thoughts drove Lovino to work on him faster. He injected him with a drug that would kill him silently before moving to take off his clothes. His hazel brown eyes took in the sight of Marcello's pale skin, admiring the naked beauty that laid in front of him. He caressed his cheek gently with his pointer finger and sighed.

"Oh, if you were only mine from the beginning..." He whispered as he watched him take his last breath. A grin made its way onto his lips before he began to work on his body, cutting and pulling out his organs. Blood stained Lovino's clothes and the white sheet that he used to cover the rest of his body, but he paid no mind to it. He kept his eyes on his work, cutting out his organs and trying to clean out his body. Each day he would work on Marcello, slowly turning him into one of his dolls. When he finished up his work, he had dressed Marcello in a beautiful white suit and opened his eyes, stitching them up so they stayed open. He had stuffed his body with sand to give him the weight of a normal human being before placing him in a glass case that he had made prior to killing him.

While he had been working on making Marcello, Feliciano became more and more worried at the disappearance of his lover. No one had seen the young man in less than a week and there had been no hints of Marcello leaving for a trip so it scared Feliciano. He called the police, hoping that they could at least find some trace of where he was. Days continued to pass by and still no sign of his beloved. He didn't know what to do. Feliciano was worried sick to the point he wouldn't eat or sleep. He needed to hear Marcello's lovely voice and to see him smile again. He would not rest until he saw him again.

What he didn't know is that he would see him again. Not alive, of course, but he would see Marcello's cold and frozen smile when he dared to venture into his brother's basement. The panic that Feliciano felt the moment he laid eyes on his beloved in the glass case made him shriek and run over. He pressed his hands against the case and looked over the body as tears formed in his eyes. He could tell Marcello was no longer breathing and that his smile was stitched very carefully so the string didn't show through. He sobbed loudly as he realized what had happened to his beloved and fell to his knees. He rested against the case and looked blankly at the wall. Was this what Lovino was hiding in his basement? Was this the reason why he didn't let him go inside? If Lovino was planning on making him suffer, then he succeeded.

Just then, his older brother came down the stairs, muttering quietly to himself. Feliciano gasped softly and quickly grabbed one of the stained knives that laid on the wooden tables. He stood up and looked directly into his brother's shocked hazel brown eyes. Lovino's lips soon curled into a cruel smirk as he lifted his hands up as if he was surrendering, but he walked closer to him. Feliciano trembled in fear but forced himself to maintain calm as he held the knife to protect himself.

"Lovino... How could you?!" Feliciano hissed as he gripped the wooden handle of the knife, feeling tears drip down his cheeks. He watched him warily, afraid that the other would lunge at him and kill him. Though a part of his mind murmured to him that it would be best if he died because then Lovino could make him into a doll and he would be with Marcello that way, but the more reasonable part of his mind knew that that wasn't the way to go and that Marcello would want him to live. Yet Feliciano was still so tempted to stab himself with the knife that he held, just so he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing his lover forever.

Lovino only snickered at his reaction and moved to walk over to the glass case, gently touch the surface of if. Feliciano stepped back, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he tried to stop his tears. He knew it was useless because he would usually cry and cry until he passed out, but it wouldn't be good if he passed out now, he would be killed by Lovino. It didn't matter to him whether he died; he just didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of being the one to have killed him. He would go any other way, but he refused to be another one of his brother's victims.

"I love him. Marcello is my doll that I adore so much..." Lovino said softly as he moved to open the case and pull out the body. He carefully cradled him as he did after he had drugged the beautiful young man. "But he never liked me because you were there to take his attention... I decided that if I couldn't have him, no one else could. Now he'll be beautiful and pure forever." He said as he nuzzled into Marcello's soft hair. He looked away from Feliciano and gazed down looking at his human doll. Lovino stroked his cheek gently before pressing a soft kiss on his cold lips. He could feel Feliciano's stare become a glare as he continued to kiss him. He pulled away and smiled softly holding Marcello closer, chuckling slightly.

Blinded by anger and fury, Feliciano ran towards his brother and aimed the knife into his neck. He heard him hiss in pain and drop the body before pulling the knife back and stabbing Lovino in the stomach. "I hate you!" Feliciano screeched between his sobs and continued to impale him with the knife, not caring that his clothes got dirty with his brother's blood. Lovino soon fell to the floor, grabbing his stomach in pain. He coughed up blood and looked up at him, still managing a shaky smile that sent shiver down Feliciano's spine. His teeth were tinted pink from the blood and his clothes were sporting large spots of red that continued to bloom as the blood seeped out of his body.

"I'll see you in hell." Lovino whispered before closing his eyes slowly and passed away due to the blood loss. Feliciano stared at the bodies as he continued to sob, dropping the knife and hugging himself tightly. He didn't care about the blood that he had shed; he just cared about Marcello and the fact that his brother had taken away his life just because he was jealous. He soon wiped his tears before getting up to pick up his lover's body and carried up to his room. He laid the body on his bed and kissed his hair gently, smiling sadly. Feliciano looked over the body and sighed before leaving to go back to the basement to hide his brohter's body.

Feliciano buried his brother's body in the backyard in a spot that he knew no one would suspect to find a dead body in. He went back inside his house and began his time of isolation. He cut off any communication with people and stayed in his home, not leaving for anything. He laid with the doll and talked to it as if it would respond. At one point, Feliciano was tempted to make love to the doll, but he felt it would be disrespect towards his lover's dead body so he kept it in the glass case that he had been in when he was in the basement.

Which brings us to the end of this sorrowful tale. Feliciano played his sad song for his dead lover, remembering when he was alive and well. The song rang throughout the house, echoing though the halls and rooms. If Feliciano listened closely, he could hear the house sing the music back to him along with small whispers that he could have sworn that belonged to his dead lover. No matter what happened, he would stay by his side forever.

That is until death snatches him away.


End file.
